Finding True Love (Discontinued)
by mysterygirl94
Summary: Discontinued-Read my other story with the same nameThis story revolves around Sakura Kinomoto a innocent, bubbly and fun-loving girl who is forced to marry someone she doesn't know. Things get worse when he betrays her, leaving her pregnant. Will Sakura ever find true love, who will accept her after what happened? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Mihara's

**Finding True Love**

This story revolves around Sakura Kinomoto a innocent, bubbly and fun-loving girl who is forced to marry someone she doesn't know. Things get worse when he betrays her, leaving her pregnant. Will Sakura ever find true love, who will accept her after what happened? Read to find out...

Authors Note: Hi guys. This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but i do own this story which is inspired from one of my favorite tv shows. Please review. I promise to get the next chapter ready by next week.

**Chapter 1: Meet the Mihara's**

The Kinomoto's are the biggest gangsters known in Chubu, a small town in Japan. Masaki Kinomoto is the leader of the gang. He has two sons Fujitaka and Yue. Fujitaka has two children Toya and Sakura, Yue has a daughter Tomoyo. Masaki is like a god to his family. No one dared to say or do anything against him because if they did they won't be alive today. It is said that Masaki got Feimi, one of Sakura's best friend murdered in cold blood when she tried to elope with her lover.

"_Mother I don't want to get married so soon I'm only 18,"_ Sakura winced.

"_Sakura you need to be strong girl. You know what, I got married to your dad when I was 16,"_ Nadeshiko explained to her daughter.

Even though she didn't want her daughter to leave, she knew that the day was near when she will have to let Sakura go and live with her Husband.

"_But mom..."_Sakura was cut-off mid-sentence by her mom.

"_No buts, it's your grand fathers wish and no one can go against him. Tomoyo come here and help Sakura get ready while I help in making the diner ready. The Mihara's will be here soon," _Nadeshiko said leaving Tomoyo with Sakura.

"_Tomoyo, what I can do?"_ Sakura asked Tomoyo with tears in her eyes.

Even though Tomoyo was her cousin, Sakura considered Tomoyo as her best friend.

"_Sakura all we can hope is that Mr Mihara's son is a good guy. Now stop crying, if grandpa see's you like this he won't be happy," _Tomoyo said hoping that she won't be forced into marriage like Sakura.

**Later that evening **

"_The Mihara's are here,"_ shouted Fujitaka.

"_Good evening,"_ Masaki greeted the Mihara's.

"_Mr. Kinomoto I want you to meet my lovely wife kaho and my son Robin."_

"_It's a pleasure meeting you sir,"_ Robin said

Robin was a tall guy almost 6'5. He was dressed in a perfect black suite with a white shirt. He had blue hair covered his forehead and part of his gray eyes. He looked like a handsome anime character.

"_What fine behaviour. I'm impressed Mr. Mihara. Shall we go inside?"_ Masaki asked Mihara.

The Mihara's were a Japanese family living in London. Mr. Mihara contacted Masaki about a real estate business that he wanted to establish in Japan and Masaki helped him. So when Mihara wanted to find a Japanese wife for his son, Masaki knew that this was the best chance he had to make their business partnership into a family relationship. Masaki introduces all his family members.

_" Mr. Mihara meet my sons Fujitaka and Yue. This is Nadeshiko, Fujitaka's wife and Sonomi, Yue's wife. this is Toya, Fujitaka's son and Tomoyo, Yue's daughter."_

"_So where's your granddaughter Mr Kinomoto? Does she looks as beautiful as she looks in the pictures?" _

"_Yes, Tomoyo bring Sakura."_

"_Yes grandpa,"_ Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo went to Sakura's room to get her. Sakura was dressed in a green halter gown that matched the colour of her emerald eyes. She looked so magnificent that Robin couldn't take his eyes off her.

"_Sakura look up. Robin looks hot actually,"_ Tomoyo whispered

Sakura looked up to see Robin. He looked quite impressive and when their eyes met Sakura could see that he was staring at her and she felt her cheeks go red.

"_Father I like Sakura, she is the girl I want to marry,"_ Robin told Mihara.

"_Congratulations Mr. Kinomoto from now you can call me Kai,"_ Mihara said

_"And you can call me Mihara, Kai"_ Mihara says hugging Kai.

Everyone is so happy and stared hugging each other when Robin said

"_But before that I want to talk to Sakura alone so that I can know what she thinks about me."_

Toya gets irritated. Anything he hated the most was leaving his sister with some stranger.

"_You don't need to ask her that. Whatever grandpa decides is correct and I know Sakura also agrees to that. Am I right Sakura?"_ Toya asks Sakura with anger in his eyes.

Everyone were looking at Sakura and she didn't know what to do so she just shrug her head and said _"Yes, whatever grandpa says."_

Everyone were happy and Masaki was the happiest. He felt proud to have a granddaughter as obedient as Sakura.

"_So the engagement is after a month and the week after that is the wedding,"_ Kai said

Sakura couldn't believe she had only a month to spend with her family. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"_But Mihara sir what's the urgency. Can't we wait for a few months at least?"_ Nadeshiko asked in a tone of concern.

Kai looked a little offended_._

_ "We leave to London after a month and half and we wanted Robin to leave with his wife."_

"_Kai please don't get offended. Everything will go as you wish. The engagement will be after a moth and the wedding the following week,"_ Masaki announced.

Nobody dared to say anything against the wedding after that.

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is a little slow, but this is just the beginning. Please read the next chapter. Thanks for reading, it really means a lot. If you have come so far please do leave a review and tell me what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking around

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I promise to update soon. Thanks StarElsie :)

**Chapter 2: Sneaking around**

It has been a week since the wedding was decided and Robin couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. He wanted to know more about her before they get married but when ever he would get near her Toya would interrupt them. So Robin got hold of Tomoyo.

_"Tomoyo please help me. I'll do anything for you." _

_"Robin you know that our family believes that it is wrong for a girl and a guy to meet before they get married." _

"_Yes I know that but please will you tell her to meet me outside your house tomorrow early morning."_

_"Okay, I'll tell her that."_

Tomoyo goes into Sakura's room.

_"Sakura listen to me,"_ Tomoyo called her.

"_Robin wants to meet you outside tomorrow early morning. He says he wants to know what you feel about the wedding. Just tell him how you feel, okay? I think he'll understand." _

_"Thanks Tomoyo."_

**Next day early morning**

Sakura just finished washing her hair and gets ready to meet Robin. Without bothering to dry her hair she decides to wear a baby pink dress. And walks out to find Robin waiting there dressed in a track suite holding a bouquet of red roses. Robin liked what he saw Sakura with wet hair made him want to kiss her.

_"Hi Sakura you look more beautiful than I remember."_

she blushes a little and Robin notices that. This was the first time he saw her blush and he was enjoying it. If a girl blushes when you compliment about her looks it means that she finds you attractive too.

_"Thanks Robin." _

_"These roses are for you. You like roses right?" _

_"Yes, thanks. So, Tomoyo told me that you wanted to know how I feel about our wedding." _

_"Yes darling tell me." _

_"Robin, I don't want to go all the way to London, far from my family." _

_"Oh so that's the problem. Sakura don't worry we'll come here every year for Christmas and I promise you that I'll never let you feel lonely. I'll take care of you so well that you will wish to stay with me in London forever." _

Saying this Robin gets a hold of her hand and plus her towards him. They were inches away from their first kiss when

_"Robin please leave me! If someone will see us like this it will become a big problem! Toya will be awake by now and he might hear us!" _

And speak of the devil Toya hears the whispers behind the wall and comes out to see Robin and Sakura almost about to kiss.

_"Hey you, get your hand off my sister right now," _Toya shouted with anger grinding his teeth.

Robin let goes of Sakura's hand.

_"Sakura get inside right now," _Toya instructs Sakura holding her by her wrist.

When Robin says_" Toya it is my mistake. Please let go of Sakura, she is going to be my wife and I don't want anyone to hurt her like that."_

Hearing that Toya let's go of Sakura who now runs inside.

_"If you weren't Mr. Mihara's son I would have slit your throat with my sword. Now get away from here before I break your nose." _

Robin now has to think of another way to talk to Sakura.

**In Sakura's room.**

Sakura was thinking about the little encounter she had with Robin. No one had gifted her roses before and when he saved her from Toya she knew that he really cared for her maybe he even meant it when he said that he would never leaving her alone.

Fujitaka walks in to find Sakura playing with her hair lost in thought. He clears his throat to get her attention.

_"So you are thinking about Robin? Toya told me about the small scene you both created. If grandpa gets to know about this..."_ Fujitaka stopped thinking about all the possible ways Masaki would react in.

_"I'm sorry father." _

_"So tell me something do you like Robin?" _

_"He seems to be a nice father. But I told him that I didn't want to go to London with him."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Father you promised that you would get me married only after i finish my studies." _

_"Sakura my child now that is a little impossible. Let's say that you think about the wedding as your way to go to London and complete your further education over there and Robin seems to be modern minded so I'm sure he will understand I'll talk to him about this." _

_"Thanks father you are the best. I love you." _

_"Love you too." _

Robin bought a cell phone for Sakura. This way they could talk and never get caught. With the help of Tomoyo he sent the phone to Sakura. From then on both of them would talk all night.

**A week before the engagement.**

Both the families have managed to book the a hotel in Nagoya for two weeks so they could stay there and make sure that all the arrangements were done for the engagement and the wedding. The drive to Nagoya from Chubu is about an hour so they booked taxis.

It has been two weeks since the small encounter between Robin and Sakura. Robin wanted to kiss her so bad and feel her cherry lips on his. Before going to the hotel they were going to stop at a mall to do shopping and Robin had a plan to make his wish come true.

**At the mall**

Everyone was busy shopping for all the necessary items. Sakura, Tomoyo and their moms were busy selecting the dress for the engagement and wedding when Sakura gets a message from Robin asking her to meet him at the coffee shop. Once they were done before Sakura could go towards the coffee shop a fortune teller calls Sakura _"Come and get to know your future."_

Nadeshiko wanted to know her daughters future too so they go to the fortune teller's stall.

_"Please p_i_ck up three cards dear," _the fortune teller tells Sakura.

Sakura picks up three cards and the fortune teller starts reading them_"The first card shows that you're about to go on a big journey with lots of sorrows and hardships."_

Sakura and Nadeshiko exchange a worried look.

The fortune teller continues _"The second card shows that you are going to be betrayed by someone very close to you and the third card shows that you are not alone on this journey but your soul mate will be with you throughout and your going to meet him today ."_

"_She has already met her soul mate,"_ Nadeshiko says paying the fortune teller and walking away.

"_Don't take it seriously Sakura dear. She's only making money."_

Sakura starts to feel a little tense. She had to get to the coffee shop asap.

"_I know mom I don't believe it. Mom I have to go to the washroom. I'll meet you near the taxis." _

"_Okay dear come soon."_

Sakura runs towards the coffee shop. Robin was waiting for 10 minutes and Sakura didn't show up so thinks that maybe Sakura couldn't make it and he leaves towards the taxis. Sakura reached the coffee shop but doesn't find Robin there. Three guys look at Sakura, who looked lost and started following her.

"_Hey sweet you look lost want me to show you the way?" _one of the guys asked Sakura_._

"_Just stay away from me or I'll call my brother."_ Sakura warned them.

Meanwhile Robin thought that Sakura is in the other car with Tomoyo while Tomoyo thinks Sakura is with Robin.

"_Tomoyo is Sakura with you?" _Nadeshiko asked Tomoyo.

"_Yes, aunt Nadeshiko."_ Tomoyo lies.

And in this confusion they leave Sakura in the mall and leave. Sakura runs towards the parking lot searching for the taxis and the guys follow her. When she doesn't find the taxi's where they were supposed to be she starts to panic.

"_Why are you trying to run away from us sweet?"_ a guy says walking towards her.

Sakura runs for her life and unknowingly bangs into an amber eyed guy. He looked very muscular and tall about 6'7. He was wearing a black hooded shirt and gray cargo pants. Sakura didn't know what to do so she says "Please help me." When the three guys come running behind her.

Authors Note: Leave a review about what do you think about Syaoran's entry in the story? Do you think he will help Sakura? Thanks for reading, love all my readers.


	3. Chapter 3:The Engagement Ceremony

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I'll update soon. Thanks StarElsie, cotten-pop, miyan27 and Turtlesf4 for the reviews, for following and for adding my story to your favorites.

**Chapter 3: The Engagement Ceremony**

The amber eyed beauty pushes Sakura and walks away drinking from his coke can. Sakura still trying to run away from the guys manages to get out of the parking lot but was almost run over by a car. Not any car but the same amber eyed guy's car.

_"What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"_ he screams at her.

_"Please help me I need to get to Nagoya,"_ She asked in an urgent tone.

_"Hey girl don't you understand I don't want to help you." _

_"Please sir."_

Syaoran didn't like this girl. She was wasting his time. But then he looked at her face which was full of fear, he decides to help her. He thinks that the only way to get rid of her was to take her to Nagoya and hope to never see her again.

_"Okay I'll take you but don't come asking for help again. I hope I never see you again,"_ he says opening the car door for her.

Sakura gets into the car in a hurry before the guys find her. Syaoran starts the car and takes the highway to Nagoya.

"_How can someone be so cold? Even I hope to never see him again," _she thought but didn't say a word.

**At the hotel**

Tomoyo gets out her car and starts searching for Sakura in Robin's car.

_"Robin Sakura was in your car right?"_

_"No, I thought she was in your car,"_ he says in a worried tone.

Masaki notices that Sakura is nowhere to be seen.

_"Tomoyo where is Sakura?"_

Robin and Tomoyo look at each other they knew that they were in big trouble.

_"Grandpa I think she was left behind in the mall by mistake!"_

_"What?"_ he says in a surprised tone which eventually turned into anger.

_"Fujitaka lets go back to get her. Toya come with us." _

_"Mr. Kinomoto I want to come too,"_ Robin says and gets into the taxi with Fujitaka, Toya and Masaki.

**In Syaoran's car**

_"Sir do you have a cell phone? I think I lost mine at the mall. My parents must be worried about me,"_ Sakura asks in a pleading tone.

_"Just keep quite. Open your mouth again and ill leave you here,"_ Syaoran says frustrated. He just wanted to get rid of this girl and spend the rest of the day relaxing watching a football match just like he had planned.

**A few minutes later**

"_I know that you're very angry. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble_," she says feeling a little guilty.

Syaoran gets more irritated and stops the car.

_"What's wrong?"_ Sakura asks.

_"Get out of the car." _

_"I'm sorry. I promise I won't open my mouth again."_ But Syaoran didn't start the car instead he looked at her very seriously.

_"Just get out,"_ he shouts at her.

Sakura gets down the car.

"_But you can't leave me in the middle of a highway." _

But Syaoran reverses his car and leaves.

_"What an Idiot. Now how will I get to Nagoya?"_ she thinks and then she see's Robin sitting in a taxi which is coming towards her.

_"Thank god."_

Robin gets out of the taxi.

_"Sakura are you alright? We were worried about you."_

_"I'm fine," _she says with a sigh of relief.

_"Your 18, but you still behave like a kid," _Masaki scolds her.

_"How did you get here?"_ Toya asks her.

"_I took a lift from a guy at the mall,"_ she says truthfully.

_"How dare you? You know that it's wrong to even talk to a stranger forget about traveling with him,"_ Toya shouts at her and was about to slap her when Masaki stops him.

_"Toya don't. If you had done such a stupid mistake another time you would be punished, but now we need to get back to the hotel." _

Sakura stayed away from Robin for the rest of the week because she didn't want to get into trouble. Toya followed Robin everywhere to make sure that he wouldn't try anything stupid to go near Sakura.

**On the day of the engagement**

Sakura looked fabulous in a light blue knee length gown with silver lace around the neck and silver short sleeves. She wore a diamond chocker and earrings. Robin looked handsome in a white suite with a light blue shirt and white pant. Robin and Sakura looked like a perfect couple. Everyone was excited about the ceremony except Kai, he looked very depressed and this concerned Masaki a lot.

_"What's wrong Kai?"_ Masaki asks Kai.

"_It's about Sakura's visa,"_ he said in a worried tone.

_"What happened?" _

"_I know a guy in the Japanese embassy. He said that he would help to get Sakura's visa but now he says that she needs to write a letter of authority." _

_"So what's the problem in that?"_

_"I don't know what she has to write or who the letter is addressed to." _

"_Oh, it's not such a big problem Kai. Sakura come here,"_ Masaki calls Sakura taking a blank letter paper from the table.

_"Yes, grandpa what is it?"_

"_Just sign on this blank sheet. It's for your visa."_

Sakura signs on the blank paper. A spark appears in Kai's eyes. Masaki hands over the paper to Kai.

_"Here you go Kai. Now don't worry, just concentrate on the engagement okay." _

"_Thanks Masaki!"_

The function hall was decorated with blue and pink ribbons, red roses, and yellow lilies. The guests started to arrive. Masaki and Kai were busy greeting everyone. The priest who has to conduct the engagement arrives.

"_Masaki I want you to meet reverend Hiro. Hiro this is Mr. Kinomoto." _

"_Nice to meet you reverend Hiro,"_ Masaki greets the reverend and introduces all his family members.

"_You have a lovely family Mr. Kinomoto. So shall we start the ceremony?" _

"_Yes, reverend Hiro." _

Reverend Hiro then stands on the stage to grab the attention of all the guests.

"_Dear brothers and sisters today we are gathered here to celebrate the engagement ceremony of Robin Masaki and Sakura Kinomoto."_

The reverend quotes a verse from the bible and prays for the young couple. And then calls Robin and Sakura on the stage. Robin and Sakura exchange rings and the crowd applaud. People come and congratulate them, giving gifts and taking photos with them, when Robin notices a girl in a red dress with black curly hair, looking at him. The smile from his face disappears.

"_Sakura I'll come just now,"_ he says and walks towards that girl. She greets him with a smile.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he asks her with anger.

"_Oh Eriol didn't you miss me?"_ she asks in a sweet tone.

"_Don't call me that. Everyone knows me as Robin here. Ruby just go away before somebody sees you,"_ he says his anger changing to fear.

"_I was very curious to see this girl. I hope you are not in love with her are you?"_

"_Ruby I love only you. Now go please."_

Sakura starts searching for Robin and finds him talking to Ruby. She walks towards them.

"_Robin wont you introduce us?"_ Ruby asks Robin when she sees Sakura standing behind them.

"_Oh err...Sakura meet Ruby my childhood friend," _he says with a little hesitation.

"_Hi Sakura, Robin I didn't know your fiancé was so beautiful". _She says in a sarcastic tone.

"_Sakura you're very lucky to have a fiancé like Robin. He's such a sweet heart._ _Did he tell you about me?" _she asks Sakura.

Sakura didn't like Ruby, she felt a little jealous when Ruby called Robin a sweet heart.

"_No he never told me about you,"_ she says

Robin starts to panic thinking about what Ruby will tell Sakura.

Author's Note: So what do you think Ruby is going to tell Sakura? Why do think she called Robin with another name, leave a review. Thanks for reading my story. Love you all :D


End file.
